Valetines day
by TheChosenOne12
Summary: Finaly it's here the second chapter of valentines day! should i do a 3rd or leave as a third?
1. Chapter 1

Piper sat up in bed and stretched, letting out a long silent yawn. She climbed out lazily and carefully made her bed.

"Morning."

Piper turned around to see Aerrow in her doorway.  
"Oh Aerrow? I-I didn't hear you there." She looked him up and down. His baggy grey pants hanging below his waist was slightly wrinkled, and his t-shirt outlined his strong athletic features, while his red hair was messier than ever. But despite his bedridden look he was still a very handsome Skyknight.  
For a moment they stood in an awkward silence, until Aerrow broke it.  
"Uhhh, Piper?"  
"Yeah?" Piper asked.  
"Is that yours?" He indicated to the long blue shirt that hung loose over her body.  
Her cheeks started to show a hint of pink. "No...it's Finn's."  
"Mine? What's mine?" Finn exclaimed as he entered the room in his blue housecoat.  
"Finn's?" Aerrow asked confused.  
"My shirt? Piper, why are you wearing my shirt?" Finn pointed at his shirt.  
"Cause…" She mumbled, trying to think up a good excuse. "Well, I was doing the laundry an-and it smelt really nice… and I- eh…"  
Finn and Aerrow looked at each other and looked back at Piper. Confusion written all over their faces.  
"Well…." She'd run out of excuses. She sighed in defeat. "I sleep in guys shirts, ok?! Eesh!"  
Startled by her outburst, Aerrow took a step back.  
"Oh." Finn held up his hands in surrender. "No problemo." He flashed her a cute grin, that made Aerrow roll his eyes.  
"Every girl wants to wear the Finnster's clothes. Don't worry. I'm flattered!!" He struck a gay pose that made Piper explode in laughter.  
"Wait a minute." Finn said suddenly. "Do you have anything underneath that?"

Aerrow immediately turned to see Piper's sparkling orange eyes. She could feel her cheeks get hot and she slowly looked away and to look at Finn.  
"Finn what kind of question is that? Of course I do!" She spat.  
"Yeah, we'll see about that!" He lunged for Piper, but she quickly dodged and Finn hit the floor face first. Aerrow and Piper exploded in laughter as Finn let out a groan.  
"Hey Finn, I have a question for you." Aerrow stated.  
Finn immediately got up. "Oh yeah? What is it?"  
"What have YOU got on?" Aerrow asked, pulling off Finn's blue housecoat. Aerrow and Piper's mouths dropped. He wore a girl's t-shirt with pink bold writing saying 'I love Barbie' and purple shorts . He squealed and tried to cover himself so they wouldn't see.  
"Oh! Well…you see…umm."  
Piper sighed. "Ok, you come up with your lame excuse while I get changed. Now get out" She pointed towards the door and signalled for Aerrow and Finn to leave.  
"No worries, I'll keep my eyes closed!" Finn chirped.  
Aerrow smiled, "Yeah, we won't look."  
Piper giggled and in the end had to push the guys out.

Piper's P.O.V

I hope the guys have forgotten about earlier. Well, just so that they don't ask me questions. It was kind of awkward, especially when Finn asked if I was wearing anything underneath. Anyway I plan to go visit Terra Ranodeya on my own, hopefully I'll find what I'm looking for there. It's been al while since I've visted Terra Ranodeya it's known for its success in technology, named after sir Ranodeya.

In the kitchen Radarr and Junko were gulping down handfuls of gooseberries. Stork stared at the two and began moaning about some disease. Aerrow and Finn entered the bridge fully dressed (with no Barbie t-shirts) and took their places. Soon the guys had started to plan what they wanted to do for the day, of course everyone had different ideas. Finn wanted to go surfing.  
Junko had claimed they needed a refill on sandwiches.  
Radarr was busy daydreaming about his beloved chicken.  
Stork had longed to get the latest disease annihilator, which now fought off over 100 diseases, infections, and virus'.  
And Aerrow? He planned to satisfy his team mates. But of course, everyone got into an argument about where they were going.

Then I entered.  
"Hey guys." I greeted. Everyone stopped talking. I walked over to the fridge to grab an apple, and I could feel their eyes on me, but I dismissed the attention as nothing. I turned to look at them, apple at hand. "I need to go to Terra Ranodeya" I stated, as I bit into the apple.  
"Ok, set a course for Terra Ranodeya." Aerrow demanded sternly to the others. The rest of the team were about to do as Aerrow had said, but turned around to face me again when I spoke up.  
"Actually Aerrow, I need to go alone. It's not far, plus I'll be quick."  
I turned and left, hoping I hadn't been too rude. I was almost at the hanger bay when I realized I was being followed. I turned to see Aerrow. We walked into the hanger bay together.  
He looked at me restlessly. "Why do you need to go alone Piper? I mean, I'll come with you." But before Aerrow got on his skimmer, I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.  
I looked into his emerald green eyes and could see how worried he was.  
"Aerrow, I'll be fine. It's not that far, ok?" I reassured. He sighed looking defeated, and nodded. I smiled warmly and then left on my heliscooter, leaving Aerrow in the hanger bay alone.

The wind whistled quietly and gently blew back my midnight blue hair.  
I love it out here, I thought. The wind in my hair.

- Piper?- Aerrows voice called over the radio on her heliscooter. But I didn't hear him.  
-Piper?- He called again, but I was lost in my thoughts.

The silence, peace, basically no Finn, anyone for a matter of fact. Tranquility … . I continued to list the reasons in my head as I stared off into the distance, admiring the sky.

- Piper!? Piper!? Please respond!- Aerrow's voice ringed inaloud. My train of thought broke.

"Uhh. Silence is off the list." I said aloud to myself, before pressing a switch on my heliscooter, making the connection on the radio both ways.  
"Yeah?" I asked Aerrow.  
"Are you okay? You didn't respond and I-" He started but I cut him off.  
"I'm fine, really." I reassured him.  
"Oh. Well, just wanted to make sure you were safe." He stated awkwardly.  
Suddenly I heard a bang on the other side of the radio connection, right before I heard Finn's nasally voice speak up.  
"He thought something bad had happened to you, but your ok, right?" He asked concernedly.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Now could you please leave me alone?" I asked, somewhat irritated.  
I could hear Aerrow let out a sigh of relief on the other end of the conversation.  
"Ok." He said, "But if anything happens, I'm coming over right away."


	2. Chapter 3

Piper landed her heliscooter on terra ranodeya, for a moment she stood there capturing the building that stood before her; the midnight blue building matched the color of her hair with a florescent pink for the door. Just as she was momentarily taking it in, a familiar person came to greet her, he was a few inches taller than piper herself, with caramel colored skin and soft brown eyes and black curly hair, he appeared to be a almost a year older than piper, he then approached his guest who still hadn't noticed and hugged her tightly.  
'Hey!' piper yelled 'get off…'  
'Piper! It's me Martin!'  
'Martin!' she hugged him glad to see him

Back at the condor the guys had seen everything but they had mistaken in what they had saw, at first they stood there watching piper stand there watching in awe, but as the young handsome man approached piper, Aerrow and Finn grew tense. Fists clenched they both ran to contact piper, wrestling for the receiver. Stork rolled his eyes and sat down watching the guys fight. Eventually Aerrow was able to grab the receiver and call Piper.  
'Piper! Look out!'  
On hearing Aerrow's panicky voice, she made her way to her heliscooter 'It's ok Aerrow,' and with that she left smiling up at the condor, she made her way to this new companion of her's.  
On the bridge Aerrow grew angry, he watched fists clenched as the handsome young man hugged Piper while she returned the favor. Finn stood beside Aerrow, expressionless while gripping a gooseberry he had, and Finn being Finn forgetting he had it, gripped it so hard it exploded in his hand and on his trousers. Radarr stood there wide eyed as the thick juice ran down his trousers, Stork ran out shouting something about needing to clean up the mess before mindworms attack, while Junko glanced at the two standing there looking dumbfounded.  
'Uhh guys?' he said interrupting there thoughts  
On hearing the slurping noise the blond and red head looked down on the furry creature, with a bent back hungrily licking the floor with his slimy pink tongue.  
'Ewww! Get him off me!' Finn yelled in a high-pitched voice. At that moment everyone froze while Finn clutched on to the window one foot in the air, and pointing at the blue hairy creature that had stopped licking the squashed berries. Then they all exploded in laughter until Finn regained consciousness and sarcastically laughed. Just then Stork appeared from nowhere with a bottle of spray reading _**mindworminator **_and with eyes bulging out he sprinted towards the blue furry creature, manically spraying the substance all over the 'bag of fur' (according to Finn).

When it was all over, Aerrow began to pace up and down, hands behind back brows creased into a frown, Finn had returned and now sat, face scrunched into his 'thinking position'. Junko happily made himself a sandwich and was now wrestling Radaar over it. While stork gripped a towel that sat around his waist mumbling to himself. As minutes passed by, Aerrow grew more and more angry, the thought of some guy hugging Piper? How could he? Finn was having the same thoughts, if he hugged Piper what would she do? Or even think? Just as the two were deep in thought they heard a familiar laugh. Piper's.  
'Oh come on, they'll like you' she pleads  
'Are you sure?' he asks unconvinced  
'Yes!' she nods pulling him inside  
Aerrow arrives with the rest of the team 'Piper? Who's this?'  
'Oh hey guys' She replies 'This is Martin, Martin this is the Storm hawks, my team' She smiles proudly  
After few minutes of mumbling hello's from one to another, Piper shows Martin the ship, closely followed by Aerrow and Finn. Watching secretly hiding behind objects .  
'Well, I've got customers' states Martin  
'can't keep them waiting!' Piper replies enthusiastically  
He chuckles in response and hugs Piper goodbye, on seeing the skyknight and sharpshooter he says 'goodbye' and leaves.

Carefully placing the package away, Piper heads to the bridge, only to see two angry faces.  
'Did I do something wrong?' She questions  
'Wrong?' Aerrow exclaims 'What were you two talking about?'  
Finn pipes in as Aerrow continues to question Piper 'Yeahh! We saw you too!'  
'What? You two were SPYING on me? I can't believe it!' and with that Piper stormed out slamming her room door shut  
'You come out right now young lady, you've got a lot of explaining to do!' exclaims Finn  
'Lady?' Stork scoffs as he passes by, giving Finn the one over  
Finn glares in response, Radarr sniggers as he scurries past  
'Piper! Open up' Aerrow yells fists banging on the door 'if you don't im coming in'  
But luckily he didn't have to as the door slid open and out stormed Piper, ignoring the stares from Finn and Aerrow she made her way to the bridge.  
Stork clears his throat, straightens his shoulders puts on a brave face and makes his way to the hunched figure. 'Piper' he starts she looks up and smiles faintly at him then looks back down at...a blank piece of paper 'umm what are you doing? I-I mean are you okay?'  
She glances up nods and turns back to the paper  
Stork lets out a sigh 'alright I give up' he sits besides Piper and turns towards her 'I know that there's something special in that package, and I also know it's for a special someone I don't know who but im sure they'll love it' and with that he got up and left, leaving Piper staring after him.

'Im going in' Aerrow states  
'Wait!'  
Aerrow stops midway  
'You can't just walk in, let me come' Finn demands  
'if we both go then Piper is not going to be happy, so you sit here..' he grabs Finn by the shoulders and pushes him down on the chair  
Finn begins to protest 'No you sit here..' He stands up and pushes Aerrow on the chair  
'No, YOU sit here…' Aerrow begins but Finn refuses to budge and grabs Aerrow by the shoulders, unsuccessfully pushing Aerrow on the chair, instead they slip falling to the floor, grabbing on to one another for support, hit the floor with a huge 'Thud!' Just then the door opens  
'Oh I didn't realize you guys were busy' Piper says eyes wide.  
There before her Finn is on the floor Aerrow on top both clinging on to one another.  
'This is not what it looks like' says Finn trying not to look up at Aerrow whose mouth was inches apart from his own.  
'well it looks like you two are busy, I should…go' by her side Radarr has joined her, takes one look at the clinging couple and passes out 'I'll take Radarr with me, you two have fun! Besides im sure you already are' she giggles hysterically and walks to her own room carrying a petrified Radarr along. Moment's later frantic knocks are heard outside  
'Could you let us explain?' It was Aerrow, even though the door was closed she could picture the worried look planted on his face  
'Yeah what you saw then was NOT what it looked like' Finn chimed in and again she pictured Finn's face running his hand through his blonde mop.  
With a heavy sigh Piper unlocks the door, together Aerrow and Finn swarm in immediately talking over one another  
'Guys. Guys! would you shut up? If you two were enjoying yourself's back then fine im glad you were umm...having fun but I wasn't meant to see that'  
'No wait Piper you've got it all wrong ' Finn exclaims he quickly explains what had happened and begged Piper for forgiveness, clutching on to her leg  
'Finn! Would you get off?' Piper yells desperately looking for help, Aerrow takes that as a signal to move, grabbing Finn's legs but unsuccessfully moving him. He sighs in defeat, and then something clicks inside of him.  
'Isn't that the new shampoo conditioner 280?'  
Finn's Ears perk up, from pleading blonde he transforms into a maniac desperate for the 'new mint shampoo 208'! This is the real Finn, finally he's come out of hiding…well maybe that's not so good. He breaks into a speed run hunting for his prey (the new mint shampoo)  
Aerrow and Piper watch after him, and then explode into a fit of giggles somehow managing to collapse on Piper's well made bed. For a moment they just stare at each other until Aerrow breaks the silent  
'Piper don't get mad at me but I really am sorry, Mark or whatever his name is…'  
'Martin' Piper corrects  
'Yeah him, I mean I hated him touching you I just..'  
'Aerrow were just friends, I used to know Martin in my childhood, nothing more I promise' she smiles and clutches his hand for reassurance  
'I was wondering what was in that package you brought?'  
She grins and takes out the package, neatly wrapped with a bow and a little note reading 'For you and you only, love Piper'  
'This is for you ' she hands him the neatly wrapped package  
'for…me?' but he never left a moment for her to reply and tore open the package rapidly, in his hand he held up a handmade photo album complete with photos of Aerrow and Piper together  
'I had it specially made do you like it?' in response he hugged her tightly  
'But what is it for?' She flipped on the book to the last page at their it read 'Happy Valentines day' He grinned Piper had gone through all this trouble for valentines day? Surely she needed something back, so he leant forward taking her face in his hands and was just about to lay his lips on hers when…  
'I still can't find that shampoo!' Finn yells barging in  
Aerrow and Piper quickly split apart.  
'Damn it!' They both thought 'couldn't he wait a little longer? Apparently not..


End file.
